Hej Hej Hei Hei
by AkatsukiLover10188
Summary: Upon hearing the "Hello, Hello" song in Gnomeo and Juliet, I suddenly got the idea of our favorite love quarrel "Denmark and Norway." In my twisted mind this a love at first sight thing and yeah there will be Yaoi. Yaoi...and did I said Yaoi...so if you don't like DenNor(Yaoi) then don't read. Peace {PS. Sorry my summary is terrible}


The year 1814, the date January 14.

The sound of moving branches and the pushed of bushes made a path after his group of friends just escape from the Norwegian area of Landsdeler. Some men were in fear and still exploring this strange new area of Norway.

Out of all the men there was a tall Dane. He had short but wild blond hair eyes large and childlike but they where blue as the gentle skies. He wears a long black coat dark brown pants, and thick brown boots. He walked and look at his men hearing coughs and groans. Knowing his strongest men are getting weaker and weaker.

His heart burn for the sick to get better and to win against the Swedes. He, Simon Densen being stubborn and foolish would rather chop down his home town then give up to the Swedish king. As usually the Dane is often seen carrying around a large ax with his family crest carved into it.

"How the men holding up"

One soldier approach to him barely reaching for his shoulder.

"Sir, the boys are getting weak and sick from the journey. Things are only going to get worse now that winter is getting more colder."

The head Dane swore in there native tongue. Even growled like a hungry wolf.

"Knep"

"Sir we should turn back"

The Danish solider shudder in fear hearing the wolf like growl from his leader.

"or maybe not"

With that said the solider left to tend to the sick and to leave his leader to his wrathful thoughts.

Meanwhile, in the Trøndelag area of Norway many troops where coming down to help their "people" in the Landsdeler area. Going down by groups was a smart strategy but now not so much. At first the Norwegian solders were ready to fight the Danes but soon man got restless and weak from the long journey down.

The leader of the first group was a short yet strong minded man. He had short light blond hair but what seem impossible that there was a detached hair curl bouncing a bit as he walks. Eyes as blue and dull as the color in his nation's flag. He wore a deep blue jacket almost a tint of black to keep him warm. With cold emotionless eyes he look at his sick men. The winter was not any kind to them as well. Brothers and lovers, Fathers and sons getting ill from the fridge cold and soon dying off.

"Sir" the head troop said, "We should head home and regroup"

"Nei, were going to Landsdeler and fight the Danes"

"But sir our man..."

"I know...but they are strong and they can fight"

The solider look down and left, leaving the leader to think. How can he think when so much is going on.

Hours ticked away and the sun was down and it became more...aware that the night was so much colder. The group decided to set up camp close to there target. The Norwegian leader was in his tent reading his spell book flipping through pages getting more frustrated with no success with helping his men. Just as he was about to close his book he spot a spell reading it...he had most of ingredients. All but the Summer Love Orchid...this he read into more.

"Summer Love Orchid...has the power to pull two hearts together bla bla bla" he read more "Also has the power to heal any army of soldiers, now that was more like it, but it is only found in dense thick forests" He said to himself."...good Norway has forests like this"

The leader waited until everyone went to bed and came out of his tent and look around then close tent wearing his black jacket and carrying a rope.

At the same time the Danish leader was walking in the thick winter's cold dark woods looking the tall Evergreens. His breath was showing and he sigh. His turn up fast when suddenly he saw a fast moving shadow.

_Fødderne er følelse lys_

"Hm?"

He blinked watching it then he fallowed the weird shadow. Going along by moving branches and leaves. When he moved a large blanch he saw the figure stopped looking around in the moonlight, making the being look like a god. The Dane's mouth drop and his large blue eyes fasten onto this figure. The moonlight shining on this being only gave the Dane the appearance of its perfect mysterious blue and dull eyes as well as the graceful body structure.

_Kør ud for at se seværdighederne_

_Ai ikke livet mange splendored ting?_

Looking around the Norwegian search for anything that would be threatening or dangerous to his well being. Seeing nothing he went on seeing a branch grabbing onto the closes branch he could reach and pull it back.

_Dukke opp og ned_

_Alle disse vanvittige bilder og lyder_

_Hoppe rundt som hånddukker på en streng_

_Never gonna finn_

_Noe til å endre min hu_

_Berømte siste linjer av en dåre_

Pulling back and letting it go projecting himself onto a far branch and started to climb for his prize.

_Lige når man tror_

_Du får en kæde med et enkelt link_

_Noget kommer til at vælte dig af din afføring_

The Dane looked up and started to climb up after this mysterious person and...

_Hej, Hej_

_hei, hei_

The two hands touch and pull out the flower by it roots and stare at each other looking at others facial and body structures.

_hei, hei_

The Norwegian looked at the Dane's eyes fallowing up and down his body. Then keeping his deep blue eyes up upon that goofy smile feeling his body shuddering at the man's large size.

_Hej,Hej_

_Min min hvad har vi her?_

_Sikke en overraskelse_

_Sikke en overraskelse_

The Danish man looked down at the Norwegian boy and smiling. He enjoyed the sight of this younger being he was staring at.

_hei, hei_

_Jeg er ikke alene_

_Det er godt å vite_

The two didn't say anything the air was either to thick or their throats couldn't say something. Then they heard the branch about to brake and when it broke, the Dane grab the flower seeing this mysterious "person" fall but yet caught himself.

_Nogen derude at sige hej_

_hej!_

Being nice for once he hold out his free hand and smiled down at the trouble man.

_Noen der ute til å si hei_

_hei_

Looking up at the larger male the smaller of the two grab the Dane's large hand and fell into his large body. Feeling the warmth in the larger man body the two pulled away and jump another branch to have a little "chat."

_Hej,Hej_

_Hej,Hej_

_Min min hvad har vi her?_

_Sikke en overraskelse_

_Sikke en overraskelse_

The Norwegian boy look at the Dane.

"Look I just came here for that flower so hand it over"

"I don't know little guy, I grabbed it first and where I'm from we take what is ours~"

"Where that your mothers ass"

"Just for that your not getting it back..."

_Hej,Hej_

Growling the Norwegian lean forward grabbed the flower and stand smirking.

"Takk"

He tripped on the Dane's boot and the flower flew up a bit. The Danish man grab it and looked down smirking.

"Nice try little guy but I still got the flower and your still got nothing, but I don't mind the great view~" he purred.

"Oh yes you annoying man you should see it from here."

"What and miss this view~"

_Jeg er ikke alene_

_Jeg ved ikke alene_

The Norwegian grabbed the Dane's boot and pull him down making the Dane hit his face on branch and grab the flower landing on the lower branch seeing a large vine. Walking on the branch and feeling it bounce letting go of the flower seeing the Dane grabbing it.

"Whos your boy~"

Grabbing onto the trunk hearing _"whos your boy"_ and turns his head seeing the man with his flower.

"Whos your boy?"

The Dane felt the branch weakening and brake he hop onto another branch seeing the Norwegian holding the flower again.

"Whos your boy now~"

The Norwegian throw the vine at him and slide a bit on the trunk seeing the Dane get on another branch then make his descent.

"Hej!"

The Norwegian turn his head then saw the Dane grab his flower. He grab his rope from the side of belt latching it on large boot. The Norwegian pulled the Dane back while onto the trunk.

"Whoa!"

The dane laughed a bit as he got pulled back smiling.

"My I didn't know you wanted to get close to me~"

A punch was deliver into his smirking face.

"Ow."

_Jeg er ikke alene_

_En person der er derude at sige goddag_

Seeing the larger male come back and the flower floating to the ground he hopped to the ground and look up. The larger of the two landed on the ground with a thud and ran to the flower grabbing it and running.

_Hei_

The two ran after each other playing with each. The Dane thought he got far enough seeing that his "little buddy" wasn't around to grab the flower. Then out of no where a hand latched on to the flower and his hand.

_Hej_

The two dance on a rotted branch, holding each other hands. The Summer Love Orchid in each hand was glowing as if love was upon them. They whispered in each other ears of their hellos as if was like the sweetest of all waters.

"Hej, I'm Simon Densen"

"Hei I'm Lukas Bondevik"

Then ever so slowly as if the just world disappear...

the two lips meet.

**The End**

**...or is it?~**

* * *

**_Story: by me  
_**

**_Owners Norway and Denmark: Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Song belongs to: __L__ady Gaga&Elton John_**

The names I used 

Norway: Lukas Bondevik

Denmark: Simon Densen

**_The translations will be on the next chapter. (also if anyone wants to help with the translations I will be trilled so thanks...)_**

_Peace~_


End file.
